


Of braids and hair

by LeVampiress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Braids, Dwarf traditions, Dwarf/Hobbit, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hobbit traditions, Hobbit!Reader, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You doesn't understand Kili's advances when he wants to braid your hair. Fili gives you the basics of Dwarven culture and only then you will finally understand. </p><p>Kili/You<br/>Mentions of Bilbo/Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of braids and hair

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Took out Lira because according to one unhappy reader it was Mary-Sue ish. So that's fine, I will change it to reader.

 

 

(Y/N) Baggins was a simple Hobbit of Hobbiton, cousin to Bilbo. She looked like a regular Hobbit with her long curly (H/C) hair and big button (E/C) eyes and the trademark feet to go with it. So she didn't understand why the youngest dwarf of the company took such a shining to her. 

It started with Kili pestering her on her pony as she rode in front of him, staying close to Bilbo and the Dwarf king Thorin. 

"It looks such a mess, it'd be easier to handle if it was in a braid!" Kili suggested, giving her a grin. 

(Y/N) simply rolled her eyes and ignored the Dwarf prince, she could hear Thorin chuckle in front of her which was quite a shock to her and Bilbo who was close by. He never really did laugh. 

And after all the strength it took for (Y/N) to ignore Kili, the dark haired brother fell back to his older sibling, a pout on his handsome features. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will rest here for the night" Thorin spoke out to the company, jumping off his pony to land on the relatively soft ground. They were in a dense forest which was relatively close to a river so they could bathe and have a fresh water supply. 

(Y/N) got off her pony by the help of her cousin, smiling at him as she stood on the ground. 

"How long was he pestering you then?" Bilbo questioned. 

"Not long, he must have caught the hint, there is nothing wrong with having my hair down" (Y/N) replied, twirling a few strands of her soft hair between her fingers. She really didn't understand why Kili would want to braid her hair.

Some dwarves immediately gathered their stuff and headed to the river to clean themselves, Kili being one of them. (Y/N) sat by her bags near the fire, warming up her feet as she wriggled her toes to feel them again. 

"You do know what my brother is trying to do don't you?" 

(Y/N) jumped and looked behind her to see Fili smiling down at her, easily settling beside her by the fire. 

"He wants to play with my hair? It seems pretty weird" (Y/N) mumbled, looking down at her Hobbit feet. 

She could hear Bofur chuckle from his seat on a log. 

"No no little one- ow! Hey!" Fili cried out, holding his arm and started to pout. "No need to hit me" he grumbled and (Y/N) just smirked. 

"Don't call me little, I have you know I'm the tallest Hobbit for my age group" (Y/N) boasted, looking up to see Thorin gradually engage in the conversation, he simply smirked and nodded at her. 

"Fine fine, well he isn't doing it because he wants to play with your hair" Fili said, shuffling so he could lie back slightly. 

"Aye! He wants your affections! He thinks you to be cute " Bofur joined in, winking at the she-Hobbit who started to blush.

"Me? Cute? Impossible" (Y/N) grumbled, her face getting darker ever so slowly. 

"He told me so himself, he wants to court you" Fili grinned. "My baby brother is growing up~" 

Ori, who was writing in his notebook joined in with the discussion. 

"If you wear a certain dwarf's bead, then technically you are his to claim" Ori gave a timid smile to her. 

"I'm not just someone to claim!" (Y/N) spoke out, folding her arms. 

"You have much to learn she-Hobbit... Kili is very smart considering his mischievousness, I believe he has found his One in you" Thorin spoke up, looking at (Y/N) with his stormy blue eyes. 

"Oh! Like you have in Bilbo? I'm sure if his hair was long enough you'd braid his hair!" Bofur grinned, only to be struck down with a piercing gaze from Thorin and a bark for him to be quiet. (Y/N) simply chuckled. 

"Well... If you say so... Besides, I do think he is rather cute..." (Y/N) trailed off and looked down in embarrassment, red dusting her cheeks. 

"You think I'm cute eh?" 

(Y/N) swiveled round fast to catch sight of Kili, his smirk wide on his face as his hair drips from being wet from the river. (Y/N)'s face turned impossibly darker, she was speechless.

"How long have you been standing there brother?" Fili questioned, grinning at his younger sibling. 

"Literally just now, aww she thinks I'm cute~" Kili teased, walking over to where she is sat. Kili put his hands on her shoulders. 

"So will you let me do it?" Kili grinned and nearly cheered as (Y/N) nodded slowly. 

Kili sat behind the Hobbit and took her soft hair in his rough hands as he began to braid it in the style he wanted. Instead of bangs covering her face he braided them to be pulled back round her head and down, tying the bead in at the bottom of the double braid. 

"There, all done, not so bad was it?" Kili chuckled. 

(Y/N) turned round to face the prince, which in turn allowed the others dwarves to see the fine work of Kili in her hair. 

"I guess not?" (Y/N) smiled as Kili cupped her cheek and gave her a sweet chaste kiss. Fili cheered next to them and the other dwarves chuckled. 

Kili pulled back and gave (Y/N) a sweet smile, one which she wholeheartedly returned. He stroked her cheek with a rough calloused thumb and (Y/N) gently leaned into his touch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait a sec, when did them braids get into your hair?" Bilbo questioned the next morning. 

"Catch up Bilbo, Kili and (Y/N) are a thing now!" Fili shouted from the back of the pack. 

"Wait what?!" 

Things in the company will now be slightly different after this event (Y/N) thought to herself, chuckling at Bilbo next to her fuming.


End file.
